The Lucky One
by JinxRyuzaki
Summary: Merlin Emrys is an upcoming actor, new to Hollywood and eagerly awaiting the release of his second film. He learns the legend of the previous tenant of his flat, an actor from the fifties named Arthur Pendragon, who disappeared. He is left with a burning question: what happened to Arthur Pendragon? Modern AU, Merthur, in two parts.


"…And newcomer Merlin Emrys gives a stellar performance in his film, Luck. His breakthrough in Sorcery, the remake, saw the first timer smash the box office. Is Luck on his side second time around? Luck hits cinemas worldwide August 22."

Merlin turned off the TV cringing. It was still weird hearing his name pop up on gossip shows and seeing his face on adverts. Just this morning, he'd gotten a call from Ellen. Ellen! He rolled off the couch and onto the floor, where he sat on the white shag rug in awe of everything that had happened over the last two years. He was living in Hollywood! With a $5 million movie under his belt and another on the way. He clamped his hands over his mouth and squealed, kicking his scrawny legs wildly in excitement. He finally composed himself and stood up to make himself a cup of tea. But Merlin being Merlin, he tripped on the edge of the rug and was sent sprawling to the floor with a loud "oomph" and a pained laugh at his own eternal clumsiness. He pulled himself up, turned to resettle the rug and noticed the raised floorboard. He crawled over. It looked like a hidden compartment in the floor. Merlin pulled at it, the stiffness suggesting it hadn't been opened in a while. A plume of dust erupted from the opening, choking him. He recovered and moved the floor board aside. A small red box sat in the compartment. He took it in his hands and blew the top layer of dust away, revealing a golden dragon. Anxiously, he removed the lid. Inside was a single photo. It was black and white of a fair haired young man in profile, mid-speech. Merlin had to admit, the man was quite handsome with strong features and shining eyes. It was an old photo, aged but protected by the box and the darkness. Who was this man?

Merlin scrambled to his feet and ran all the way to Gaius' office. Gaius was a talent scout and agent, the best in the business! Gaius had been on the scene longer than anyone. If he signed someone, you knew they were good. They often went on to great things. Merlin was honoured to even have met the man.

"You alright, Merlin?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm great. I've got a question though. I found this hidden in the flat. Since you got me the place, I thought you might know who this is."

Gaius peered over his glasses at the photo he'd been given. "Ah, yes. It's been a while since I've seen this face." He removed his glasses and placed them on the desk with the picture. He motioned for Merlin to sit down.

Merlin, who had been holding his breath up until this point, asked excitedly "So, who is he?"

Gaius looked at the photo once more. "His name was Arthur Pendragon. He was an actor back in the fifties and sixties. He started out when he was your age. He was quite the talent. Arthur was the son of a business tycoon and worked very hard to prove himself as an actor. He took off straight away and was very successful for a good few years. Unfortunately, fame didn't suit Arthur. He didn't take to it very well. He became very depressed and stopped working, but people kept hounding him. He was engaged to a woman his father had picked but he was unhappy in the relationship, which only added to his troubles. Eventually, Arthur came back to acting for a while. But one day, he didn't show up for shooting. His friend and co-star at the time went looking for him but he wasn't in the flat. From what they could tell, nothing was missing. But his account was cleared out and Arthur Pendragon was gone."

"Where did he go?" Merlin pressed.

"No one knows. He was never seen again. Some time he was kidnapped and killed. Others think he just got out. There's a story that a bought a bunch of land somewhere, a vineyard mind you. Personally, I don't know. I was only starting out when Arthur was here" Gaius gave a shrug, his sharp eyes returning to meet Merlin's.

"Arthur was here? He was signed to the agency?"

"Yes Merlin. He lived in the same flat that you're living in now" Gaius informed him.

He thanked the older man profusely and left, staring at the photo in his hands all the way home. He went straight to Wikipedia to find out more. Everything Gaius said checked out. Arthur was ridiculously wealthy and more famous than God when he disappeared. There was nowhere he could go that he wouldn't be recognised. His disappearance has been broadcast worldwide. Arthur made nine films during his seven years in the limelight. His timeline ended at 28, on the August 22, 1962.

The 50th anniversary of Arthur's disappearance was the same day as Merlin's premiere.

Well that was interesting.

Over the next two weeks in the lead up to the release of Luck, Gaius was able to track down some of Arthur's films. Arthur was in the original version of Sorcery, playing the same role as Merlin had. The blonde was an exceptional actor. Merlin's interest grew and grew.

The premiere rolled around before Merlin was ready. He was standing on the red carpet in a sharp fancy suit. People were screaming his name, cameras were flashing in his face, his name was up in lights. The entire experience was simply surreal. He had to remind himself he wasn't dreaming that this was indeed real. He spent a lot of time signing autographs and being in photos with fans. In his eyes, he was forever indebted to them and would always make time. Today however, his mind was elsewhere. He was wondering about Arthur and how he felt at his first few premieres. Did he find it weird hearing and seeing his name everywhere? Did he ever get used to it?

Merlin didn't get home until late but he decided to do more research, despite the time. He could recite Arthur's life story with his eyes closed. He read the major headlines from the day of the disappearance. He even found a 50th memorial piece, published earlier that day.

What happened to Arthur Pendragon? Suppose he was kidnapped and killed. What happened to the body? Was it buried somewhere never to be found, or dumped in the bay and lost at sea? Merlin didn't want to consider that option.

Suppose Arthur just left, got away. Was there somewhere secluded enough for him to go that he wouldn't be recognised. Someone, surely, would have seen him in the past fifty years.

Merlin searched "Arthur Pendragon sightings". Wow. It would seem that Arthur sightings were as popular as Bigfoot sightings. He had been supposedly spotted all over the globe. Tired now, Merlin printed every article and left himself a big pile of reading for the morning.

Two years passed. Merlin had made two more movies, appeared on every talk show under the sun, even appeared on Glee! However, he still hadn't settled into fame. Every time he left the flat, people were screaming for him. He often felt trapped in his own home. He no longer had the freedom to just walk about or go to the shops. He actually had people to do his grocery shopping for him. It was a bit too strange for the small town Northern Irish boy. The isolation was often too much for him and he turned to Arthur. The search was going well. He had acquired enough information to write a book on Arthur Pendragon. He hadn't pin pointed a location just yet.

Another year passed. Another release. Merlin was becoming increasingly unhappy. He didn't like fame anymore. He'd been through numerous failed, meaningless relationships. He was now in a set up relationship with a lovely girl named Freya who he couldn't bring himself to love. As much as Merlin loved acting, he was becoming disillusioned with the Hollywood lifestyle. The paparazzi were vicious, following him everywhere and coming up with the most ridiculous speculations. He had everything he wanted except happiness.

His personal cell rang. It was Gaius, telling him to get his ass down to the office. He did.

"Merlin, there's someone here I'd like you to meet. This is Lancelot de Lac. He was a close friend of Arthur Pendragon."

Merlin nearly collapsed. The man sat before him was handsome and sun kissed despite being nearly 80. His silver hair was thick and to his chin. He smiled at Merlin and they shook hands.

"You really knew Arthur then?"

"Oh yes" There was a Mediterranean hint to his accent. "Arthur and I were very close during his time here. I was the one who discovered he was missing."

"What was he like?"

"Arthur… is larger than life. He's hilarious. He is fiercely loyal; he'd do anything for a loved one. Back when he's just started off, he was at his best. The world was his for the taking. Depression changed him. He was crushed by demand and fame destroyed him."

"I know how he felt" Merlin muttered. He fished around in his jeans pocket for the picture. "What can you tell me about this?"

"Ah! This picture was taken just after Arthur's first film came out, Sorcery. He's about 22 here" Lancelot replied, smiling fondly at the memory.

Merlin laughed. "I found it when I was the same age! Right after the remake came out. How weird!"

"Indeed" the older man mused. "From what I've heard, your destiny mirrors Arthur's."

"It sure seems that way…" Merlin trailed off, thinking deeply. "You speak about Arthur in the present tense. He's still alive!"

Lancelot said nothing.

"Please tell me you know where he is! A phone number, an email address, anything. I'd really love to speak to him!"

Lancelot and Gaius exchanged looks of concern. "It's not my information to give, Merlin. Privacy is very important to Arthur."

"I understand that" Merlin responded desperately. "But I have spent four years researching this man. I have seen every film a dozen times. I know his entire life story. He gets me. He knows what I'm going through, I know he does! Please! This is more than just admiration. I'm not just another fan."

"I'll speak to Arthur" Lancelot said after a long pause.

"That's all I ask."

"Hello? Is this Merlin Emrys?"

"It is, yes" Merlin replied a little unsurely.

"It's Arthur."

Merlin fell off the sofa. "Seriously?!"

The man on the other end chuckled. "Seriously. Lance told me all about you. I'd like to meet you, but you'd have to come here. You understand, I can't come back to LA."

"Of course! Yes" Merlin rushed.

"Thank you for understanding. I'm currently living in Italy. Is that too far for you?"

"Not at all!"

Arthur gave him a full address and they set a date.

"I look forward to seeing you Merlin. Goodbye."


End file.
